terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigate
The Frigate '''is the first ship for the newly-upgraded Rocket. It is actually known as ''Starship''. The Starship can be upgraded from Frigate into Freighter, then Cruiser, then Battlecruiser, then Dreadnought, then Battleship, then Carrier, then Super Carrier. =Battle Mode= Battle Mode will turn Terraria's usual sandbox into a giant 3D battle mode in the space between two bodies depending on the level with harder enemies in progress (Highly ''recommended''''' to begin the Earth Orbit Space fight first, as it has a tutorial, that doesn't have territories and just sets you in battle with Level 1 Ambasers). In Battle, you have 5 randomly generated territories to side with, each having 20. Then, you have to conquer 90% of the battlefield. =Exploration Mode= Exploration Mode will simply have the exploration mechanics that the Rocket had, 2D environment and a procedurally generated planetary galaxy outside of our Solar System. Ships Frigate The Frigate has multiple types, with one starting type, but many others that can be bought. Weakest ship and the starting type is Scope Scope Hull: 250 Shield: 200 Benefits * Extremely long range * Able to magnify targets very well * Able to mine, although weakly * High dodge rate, due to high speed and small size Disadvantages * Weak in general * Stun rate +15 Barge Hull: 400 Shield: 50 Cost: 30 Silicon, 15 Carbon Benefits * EXTREMELY good hull for a frigate * Very powerful * Low cost Disadvantages * Terrible shield * Slow -15 dodge rate * Large Armor Hull: 250 Shield: 800 Cost: 100 Silicon, 40 Carbon, 4 Iridium Benefits * Good at attack * EXTREMELY good shield * Small and slightly quick, +5 dodge rate, +5 stun rate Disadvantages * High cost for beginners * Below-average hull * 20+ target rate for enemy ships Freighter Freighters are a little more costly than the Armor frigate, and have 4 types instead of 3 Frigates: Tangle Hull: 600 Shield: 600 Cost: 120 Silicon, 50 Carbon, 11 Iridium, 1 Osmium Tangle has no advantages nor disadvantages: it is a balanced ship. Smelly Hull: 300 Shield: 750 Cost: 140 Silicon, 20 Carbon, 50 Iridium, 8 Osmium Benefits * Great shield Disadvantages * Bad hull Spitball Hull: 1100 Shield: 200 Cost: 300 Silicon, 212 Carbon, 150 Iridium, 12 Osmium Benefits * EXTREMELY good hull and damage Disadvantages * Big * Slow, -10 dodge rate * Bad shield Scope+ Hull: 500 Shield: 500 Cost: 4 Citrine Benefits * Very long range * Magnification Disadvantages * VERY, VERY, VERY SLOW! -60 dodge rate, +20 grapple rate, -30 stun rate Cruiser Cruisers are better Freighters. There are 4 types. Oklahome Hull: 1350 Shield: 900 Cost: 1000 Silicon, 579 Carbon, 295 Iridium, 74 Osmium, 12 Citrine Benefits * Very powerful Neutrals * Can support 8 passengers due to its size Disadvantages * Slow and large, -21 dodge rate * VERY costly for a Cruiser Pine Hull: 1600 Shield: 1200 Cost: 1200 Silicon, 739 Carbon, 482 Iridium, 219 Osmium, 35 Citrine Benefits * Very powerful Neutrals * Supports 3 passengers Disadvantages * Slow, -10 dodge rate * EVEN costlier than the costly Oklahome Ball Hull: 3000 Shield: 3000 Cost: 1100 Silicon, 800 Carbon, 319 Iridium, 217 Osmium, 2 Citrine Benefits * Fast and small * High damage * High overall health Disadvantages * Only able to do contact damage * Contact damage subtracts 10% of health Tanglo Hull: 1400 Shield: 1400 Cost: 400 Silicon, 400 Carbon, 400 Iridium Balanced ship, no benefits/disadvantages Battlecruisers Battlecruisers are the Cruisers with twice as good stats and a + in the end. For example, Tanglo+ has Hull of 2800, Shield of 2800, costs 800 silicon, carbon, and iridium. Dreadnought There are three Dreadnoughts: Espion Hull: 6000 Shield: 6000 Cost: 7000 Iridium Balanced. Defence Hull: 4000 Shield: 10000 Cost: 4000 Iridium, 1500 Osmium Benefits: * Very high shield Disadvantages * Low damage Atteck Hull: 2100 Shield: 3500 Cost: 2000 Iridium, 500 Osmium Benefits: * Low cost * Very high damage Disadvantages * Low health Battleship Only one battleship. Paperia Hull: 6000 Shield: 9000 Benefits: * A good ship in stats Disadvantages * Very big and slow Carrier Eight carriers, but no cost nor disadvantages are shown. The Hurricane is only unlocked by completing the Terrestrial Frontier missions on Very Hard difficulty or higher. Boise Hull: 12000 Shield: 20000 Tallahassee Hull: 16000 Shield: 17000 Richmond Hull: 10000 Shield: 24000 Salt Lake Hull: 15000 Shield: 17000 Pierre Hull: 20000 Shield: 14000 Montgomery Hull: 17000 Shield: 17000 Boston Hull: 11000 Shield: 23000 Super Carriers Stronger carriers. Only one The Hurricane Hull: 40000 Shield: 60000 Cost: none Extras: One of this ship can be found in the final mission. It will always be in the same faction as you. Benefits: * VERY powerful, able to defeat enemies with less than 20000 HP in one hit * Has an effect that causes enemies to spin while orbiting the ship, eventually sucks enemies in, destroying their ship. * EXTREME health * Fast and light, only the black part (eye) and eyewall is collidable and only the black part (eye) is able to be damaged. * Huge size, but very tiny hitbox in the center (eye) * Eye is shrouded by opaque white clouds, mostly in a plane but also surrounding the eye to help cover it. The clouds NOT in a plane are not collidable. * Only ship that can destroy other projectiles * -75% target rate when combined with other ally ships due to cloaked weakspot